Beaming Spirit
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: Finally, she got a hold of herself, and said, "I'm Petra." He wondered if she was going to smite him extra painfully for not knowing her name.
1. Crazy

**Chapter 1: Crazy**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary** : Finally, she got a hold of herself, and said, "I'm Petra." He wondered if she was going to smite him extra painfully for not knowing her name.

 **Based on prompt by SmartRose15:** Anything to do with: Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, sirens, zombies, ghouls, spirits, demons, witches, etc.

* * *

Death was an ugly deal.

Especially for the man on the ground before him. His lackeys had abandoned him the second they realized they couldn't beat the deceptively short man. But he had stayed, his pride had demanded it. Even if he had wanted to flee, he was the boss, running away with his tail between his legs, especially against such a tiny opponent, it'd be the end of him.

Levi scowled at his fingers, taking out a rag and picking at the blood under his nails before it coagulated. He hated it when that happened. It was then the offensive odor hit him. Upon his death, the man's muscles had relaxed, including the bowls. Any respect he thought he may have had to his name after death was gone. All anyone would ever remember was that he'd died choking on his blood, laying there in his own shit.

Without another glance, Levi pocketed the rag, ready to finish his walk that had been ever so rudely interrupted. He was not in such a bad way that he needed to strip the body of anything useful. And the sight and smell of the deadman was repulsive. The onlookers dispersed and it was back to business as usual. All except one. Levi studied the oddly dressed young woman staring at the body.

Fights like that were normal occurrence in the worse districts of the Underground. She was probably from one of the better districts, he figured, body weight shifting, ready to turn and stalk off.

Unconsciously he noticed her hands were stuffed into the pockets of her very nice looking white sleeveless jacket with a weird black and yellow bat-like symbol over the chest. She had on black pants, and a pair of black and white shoes like he'd never seen. It made him pause.

Full cheeks, shiny coppery hair, and healthy skin. She was well-fed. _No, not from nicer districts. She's not from the Underground_. A curious rich girl from aboveground all by her lonesome, maybe? A mark, definitely. Without a word, she started walking. Levi followed, checking his surroundings. But no one else seemed to be watching her.

That should have been his first clue.

People should've stared because she stuck out like a sore thumb.

He was surprised to see he'd lost her when he turned the corner onto another street. Had she caught him following and given him the slip? That was a first. And then he noticed her, not in the street but on a roof. _How did she get up there?_ Quickly he tried to follow, constantly surprised at how easily she managed to slip away. Too busy in the little game, he hadn't noticed they'd reached an abandoned, unfinished part of the district.

Levi muttered every expletives he knew.

He waited in tense silence for her cohorts to pop out and ambush him.

It was putting him on edge.

When nothing happened for another few minutes, Levi's muscles loosened. _Or it wasn't a trap. This time_. He had to be more careful. She was sitting on the roof, legs dangling below her, staring up at the hole in the 'sky.'

"Hey…" He said lowly.

She didn't react.

"That's pretty rude you know."

Much to his irritation, she continued to stare up. "Hey Ginger!" Here he was trying to scare and rob her and she had the nerve to ignore him. Finally she glanced at him over her shoulder before looking around.

"Wait, are you talking to me?" She pointed to herself, staring at him with a dumbstruck expression on her face.

"You see anyone else around?"

"I thought you were talking to yourself!"

"Do I look like a crazy person to you?"

"I talk to myself sometimes, I'm not crazy."

What was wrong with this girl? _She should be afraid_. Sure all he wanted from her was any valuable possessions. But he could be some violent rapist for all she knew. Instead she was smiling stupidly at him, eyes shining brightly. What was she so damn happy about? Had she no inkling about what was going on? She couldn't be that dense. "No I definitely think you're crazy. You're alone, without any weapons, totally incapable of protecting yourself."

"You almost sound disapproving." She seemed pleased about that. "Are you some kind of creep?" She asked him curiously.

"I'm a thief, stealing to survive." He half surprised himself with his honesty, when he knew the smart thing would have been to let her mind wander and fear take over, making it easier to control her. "Course I'm murderer, too, as you just saw."

"He attacked you," she waved her hand dismissively.

Why was she defending him?

"I've killed unprovoked."

"You don't sound happy about it."

"Regardless," he pulled out his switch blade. "Do I have to ask politely?" Innocent words but the undertone held a darker meaning.

"Say the magic word," she smiled.

What?

"...You're such a weirdo."

She giggled.

"And you dress funny."

That made her laugh even more.

Levi almost didn't feel like robbing her. Of course it didn't mean he wasn't going to. She was such an...interesting person. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't the type of man to give into his emotions, or whatever limited emotional range he had. Hopefully she wouldn't make it too difficult.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I've nothing valuable on me." She looked down at herself and shrugged.

 _Does she not see the difference in quality of the clothes?_ He thought. "That's what they all say."

"I really don't," she replied sincerely. "I can't."

 _She can't? What's that supposed to mean?_ He frowned. She stood up on the thin ledge. Was she an idiot? Levi bit back the words on the tip of his tongue. If she fell and broke her bones, that was on her. "I find that hard to believe with the way you're dressed. Your clothes and shoes, the colors, the stitching, they are too good. You couldn't afford such nice things if you didn't come from money."

"Maybe you're right, maybe I did come from money."

Past tense. Her words implied a change in economic status. Levi still wasn't convinced. "You don't look like you've missed any meals."

"I can't remember the last time I ate." Head up and arms out, she walked around the ledge.

Was she suicidal? It would explain her behavior. Then again, a fall from that height wouldn't kill her, break her body but she wouldn't die. Which, in Levi's mind, was a far worse fate.

"I wonder what I ate. A dessert, I hope. Maybe pie? Or mochi? Or gelato? Maybe brigadeiros." She continued to ramble.

 _How many desserts do they have up there?_ Levi wondered.

"Skyr's yummy too, and—hey, you've got company," she said suddenly, looking over him.

The lackeys were back. Levi was irritated with himself for being so distracted by the weird girl that he hadn't even heard them sneaking up behind him. They were carrying various blunt weapons, looking a lot more confident now. "C'mon runt, let's have round two," the middle one stepped up.

One of them seemed uneasy, "I don't know, Jonah, he's not right in the head."

"Pussy," he sneered, shoving him. "I'm not scared of some midget and his imaginary friend."

Imaginary friend?

"How rude," she pouted. "I'm real! And your head looks stupid."

Levi was tempted to turn and shoot her a look of dismay, but he didn't want to take his eyes off the men. Surprisingly, they didn't even bat an eyelash at her words. There was no way they hadn't heard her.

"I bet I could take you all out," she declared.

"Shut up," Levi hissed. Did she _want_ them coming after her?

The men looked taken back.

"Crazy fucker's talking to himself now." The nervous guy from before shook his head.

Levi looked at them weirdly. "The hell are you talking about?" He shifted his body sideways, watching both her stare at the scene with a knowing, amused smile and the men giving him confused looks.

"Fuck this," Jonah growled impatiently. "I'ma make you bleed!"

"Make you bleed? Lame," she fake yawned. "Why don't you come up with some original material?"

He charged, crowbar raised over his head. Levi dodged the sloppy, transparent attack and sent him crumbling with a kick to the back of his knee.

"You're such a generic thug," she rolled her eyes. "You swing too widely and it leaves you open to counters and body attacks."

"How about you not give them a lesson?" He snapped at her.

"I told you he's a crazy fucker!"

Levi turned his glare on him. They were looking at him like he'd grown a second head. The entire situation was starting to unnerve him. Agitated, he went after them, instead of waiting for them to come to him.

"Give him a left! A left!" She yelled, fist pumping in the air. When he knocked the last one out, she jumped off the ledge and walked up to him. "I could have done that _way_ faster."

Levi's arm automatically reached up when she got too close to push her back.

He stared with wide eyes at where his arm disappeared into her chest.

She tilted her head, "Are you trying to grope me?"

Yanking his arm back, he stared at it, and then at her, mind connecting the dots. Once again, his arm phased through her.

"That's not nice."

Levi turned and ran.

* * *

Loud, heavy breathing punctuating the silence. Levi tried to catch his breath, sweating from the hard run. Everything had been a blur around him as his panicking brain tried to find a logical explanation. His feet had led him back to his tiny apartment.

"Is this where you live?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin, whipping his head around to see her observing his home curiously.

"It's so clean!"

Levi dashed into his bedroom, slamming the door shut. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This_ can't _be happening_. His heart tried to sneak up his throat as she literally came through the door. She came closer and closer, and he kept moving backwards until his back hit the wall. Levi was trapped. Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a breath. _This is all in my head_. He'd open his eyes and she'd be gone.

"I'm still here you know." Came an amused response to his reaction.

Exhaling, he let his tensed muscles loosen. With his breathing back to normal, or close enough, he looked down into her deceptively innocent and sweet looking face, his expression neutral—no, resigned. His shoulders slumped slightly. "So, is it my time then?" No way in hell would he go out in a cowardly and disgraceful manner. Straightening, he tried to remain as dignified as he could. "I gotta ask, which one are you supposed to be?"

She blinked at him, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Sina?"

She blinked again. Sina? Then she started laughing as it finally hit her.

And she kept on laughing while he stared in a mixture of apprehension and confusion.

Finally, she got a hold of herself, and said, "I'm Petra."

He wondered if she was going to smite him extra painfully for not knowing her name. She was a redhead, obviously she wasn't Maria but Rose.

"I'm not one of your wall goddesses or whatever," she shrugged. "I'm a ghost," she said cheerfully.

What the hell?

* * *

 _ **Please Review~**_


	2. Ghost Girl

**Chapter 2: Ghost Girl**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Levi follows Petra to rob her, thinking she's rich. Generic thugs attack. Levi freaks out when his hand goes through Petra's body. She tells him she's a ghost.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Levi folded his arms, "you're dead."

"Yup."

"But you're still here."

"Uh-huh."

"And you've been wandering around for decades?"

"At least a century I'd wager." Petra paused, looking thoughtful. "Maybe even longer?"

"You can't say for sure because you don't...feel it? You aren't affected by time like humans."

"That's right!"

"...Why the hell are you so damn cheerful? You're dead. And stuck in this shit-hole."

"Do you mean the Underground or the Earth?"

"Either, both."

"It's not that bad," she shrugged. "Like I told you, I just...exist. I don't feel lonely, not really."

 _Then how are you so happy?_ He shook his head. "Let's pretend for a second you really do exist and I'm not going crazy and hallucinating all this, why me?"

"Don't know," she said. "You aren't the first though. There were others."

"This is crazy." He shook his head. "I don't believe—"

Petra held up her hand, knowing all too well where this was going and stopping him before he started, "This isn't my first rodeo." Blank look. _Yeah, that's gonna happen a lot_. She spoke before he could. "Let me reassure you, I am not a hallucination, a figment of your imagination, or an extremely complex prank. The technology for that simply does not exist here."

"Fine," he folded his arms, "convince me."

"First," she smiled and gestured to herself, "have you ever seen clothes like these? I met someone who had a pretty good imagination and she couldn't ever imagine clothes like the ones I'm wearing."

Strategy was one thing, but in general, Levi lacked imagination. And it was her clothes that had fooled him in the first place into thinking she was a deity. "Okay, what else you got?"

"I can speak three different languages," she said proudly. "That's way harder to make up than clothes, right? Plus this is the only language you seem to speak here. It's like everyone forgot their naives tongues..." She mumbled the last, thinking to herself.

"Let's hear them." Levi felt kind of silly, like he was playing some sort of game. But he'd much rather there be a ghost girl in his apartment than consider the far scarier alternative that he was losing his mind. His mind and his body were the two things he ever allowed himself to rely on. The idea that he was losing his grip on reality scared him shitless. He'd take the too happy dead girl any day.

"This first language is called Italian. Okay, let me think," she stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. " _Tu sei il più grande maniaca della pulizia che abbia mai incontrato._ " She giggled when his squinty eyes widened even though he tried to control his reaction. "I also speak a little German."

"What did you say?"

"You are the biggest clean freak I have ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"And the last, and most effective reason, that will convince you without a doubt of my undead existence..."

"What?" He asked warily.

"I'll go down the street and eavesdrop on a conversation with a merchant. You can go and bring up the subject, I bet he'll say he just had the same talk with another customer or something. You can't possibly deny the truth then." Petra knew it would work, it always did. "I'll be right back."

Levi gaped as she literally skipped away. Staring at where she'd been standing, he felt a little foolish.

When she didn't return a minute later, he began to freak out. Was she real? Or had that all been in his head? Before it could turn into a full blown panic attack, she popped up in front of him out of thin air, making him reach for his knife instinctively. "How'd you do that?!" He said sharply.

"Ghost girl, remember? Anyhoo—"

 _Anyhoo?_

"—the butcher just had a customer who kept babbling on about the recipes she had from her grandma for beef dishes and mourning about how unfortunate it was that there are no cows down here. Apparently she wanted to open a restaurant and what a terrible tragedy it was she couldn't. You can go confirm it now."

* * *

 _This is fucking unreal._ Levi looked straight ahead, pretending there wasn't a young woman chattering away next to him. He couldn't help thinking what kind of curveball life had thrown him. Half an hour ago his life was so normal: find his next meal, beat up idiots, clean, sleep, repeat. Now he was ignoring the existence of a ghost and trying to get proof of his sanity.

How had his world gone so crazy all of a sudden?

Approaching the man, he casually brought up the subject. The butcher made a face. "What, is there some kind of beef thing going around?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just had a customer go on and on about her grandma's recipes and wanting to open a restaurant and just 'what a—"

"—terrible tragedy?'"

"Yeah, you know her?"

Levi didn't answer, he turned and left, ignoring the butcher calling after him. "So, are you finally convinced?" Petra asked cheerfully, skipping again, this time to keep up with his speed walking.

Back at his apartment, he sat down, scrutinizing the young woman standing before him with her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels. "Okay, you're...real." She smiled happily, nodding. "What now?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, do I...is there something I can do to make you go away?"

Petra huffed, "You make it sound like I'm a rash or something!"

"There must be something," Levi insisted. "Don't ghosts have unfinished business or something keeping them from moving on?" All the horror stories he'd heard about spirits involved violent deaths or revenge. Somehow, Levi doubted Petra had vengeance on her mind.

"Well, I would like to know what happened to me, and I guess moving on to...whatever is what I should be doing. I don't know really know," Petra shrugged. "I can't really remember. But I'm sure I will, eventually."

 _Great, a ghost with amnesia_. Levi rubbed his forehead, feeling the oncoming headache. He stood up. "It's getting late, I'm going to bed early." He wasn't a sleeper but right then, he wanted to hide away and think. "Stay here."

"I'm not a dog," Petra folded her arms.

"Just don't come into my room."

" _Fine_ ," she said.

* * *

 _What a ridiculous dream._ Levi frowned. It had felt so real. He swept the small apartment with a glance once more. Empty. It had been like that for hours. Shaking his head, he turned back to the kettle. He could still feel a slight ache at the back of his head. A cup of tea sounded fantastic.

"What're you making?"

Levi froze. _No_.

"Levi?"

He closed his eyes. _I'm not hearing her_.

"Are you making tea?"

Slowly, he turned around. There she was, dressed this time in tight purple pants, a flowy white top, and brown sandals. "You're here."

"Don't look so disappointed." The chunky bangles clinked as she placed her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you thought I wasn't real again," she pouted. "Then again, it's not the first time, guess I really shouldn't be surprised."

"What's with your clothes?" He blurted. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? Where did she get them?

Petra's eyes lit up. "Simple!" Then her pants changed colors from purple to green and she was wearing a grey cardigan. "I just have to think about it." The clothes changed back.

"This is," he began, unable to a formulate a sentence.

"It's okay," Petra said sympathetically. She thought she should be more understanding, she'd been through it before but he hadn't. "It's a lot to take in."

A whistle pierced the air, making Levi flinch. He poured himself a cup and sat down, adding the tea leaves and ignoring the ghost sitting across from him. "It's rude to stare."

"Now that we're going to be spending a lot of time together, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Do you have to stay with me?" Couldn't she fly away and find someone more interesting to shadow?

"Nope!"

"Exactly how long are you going to be following me?"

"Till you die."

Levi choked on his tea. _What?!_

"It sounds great doesn't it? Okay it's a bit much," she admitted, "but think about it this way, you'll never be alone again!"

"I _like_ being alone," Levi said harshly.

"It must get lonely."

"It doesn't."

"You can't be alone all the time, having no one else around," Petra's eyes fell to her lap, a look of utter sadness taking over.

It seemed she wasn't as impervious to loneliness as she'd claimed. Levi felt pity rising and squashed it immediately. Petra hadn't noticed the emotion crossing his face, too lost in her thoughts. Levi sighed internally.

"It's not like I can force you to leave," he admitted grudgingly. "And...you'd have your uses," he said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Petra straightened, smiling once again.

"Sure, you can tell if someone's sneaking up on me and reconnaissance would be a breeze for a ghost."

"I'd love to help! But just so you know, I'm not helping you steal from or hurt nice people."

Levi wanted to tell her there weren't 'nice' people here, only various degrees of dirtbags. Still, he'd take what he could get.

"I wouldn't mind helping you steal from douche bags and asshats," Petra said. "What? What's with the face you're making?"

"Nothing, just never expected such words to come out of your mouth." She seemed so pure and good, something one would expect from an angel, not a ghost.

"I have a wide range of vocabulary." She watched him finish his tea. "So, now what do we do, Levaroo?"

"We can start by never calling me that again."

"Okay, Levykins."

"No."

"Levinster?"

"No nicknames!"

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	3. Sector 10

**Chapter 3: Sector 10**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or Pokemon

 **Previously** : Petra convinces Levi she's a ghost, not a hallucination, and he's stuck with her until he dies.

* * *

"...and then she went to pick it and slipped and I could not stop laughing!"

"Great," Levi continued to sharpen his knife, not bothering to look up.

"Are you even listening?" Petra pouted, sitting crossed-legged on the opposite side of the couch.

"Sure."

"What did I just say?"

"Are you even listening?"

"That's not what I meant."

"It's what you said."

Petra exhaled loudly, stretching, "Are we doing anything interesting today?"

"Yes," Levi finally looked up. "I am. You're just following."

"Aw, but I wanna do something fun. Or just anything!"

"When I have something for you to do, I'll let you know. Besides, it's nothing fun. I'm just meeting someone to have a talk."

"A talk or _a talk?_ " Petra leaned forward.

"Is there a difference?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"In movies, _a talk_ means kicking someone's ass."

"I don't know this movies thing you keep mentioning but no, there will be no ass-kicking. We're just talking. C'mon," he stood.

"What're you guys gonna talk about?"

Levi didn't answer.

"Hello?"

His eyes shifted briefly at her and then straight ahead.

"Oh, right," Petra sighed, walking by his side, "out in public." She looked around. "You know, I don't think anyone would care if you talked to yourself. I mean, you'd get some weird looks, sure, but I don't really think they'd lock you up or anything."

"Not too fond of people thinking I'm a raving lunatic," Levi said quietly, head slightly bowed. "Not good for business."

"Oookay. Who're we meeting? What're you meeting this person for? You never told me."

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why don't you ever answer them?"

Levi sighed. "I'm just asking her about a certain...person I knew when I was a brat. Among other things."

Petra giggled. "I can't imagine you as a kid. I just thought you popped into existence one day, out of the blue. All clean-freak, constipated-looking, and tiny."

Levi scowled at her, making her laugh. "You're the only one with the nerve to say that."

* * *

"So, how was it?"

"Fine."

"Why'd you send me away?" Petra sat on the ledge, legs dangling off the roof.

"Because you were being annoying," Levi approached her. He was surprised she had listened and popped away, letting him talk in private.

"I was only theorizing about how you came to be. Like maybe a monster was slain and where its body fell, the blood soaked the Earth and you were molded out of the clay."

"Are you saying I'm dirt?"

"More like wet dirt."

"You have an overactive imagination."

"So I have been told." She swung her legs around and jumped off. "Did you find out what you were looking for?"

Levi shrugged. "Let's go home."

"But—"

"I have a job for you."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up, successfully distracted. "What do I have to do?" He didn't reply. "Aw, c'mon, just tell me." Levi kept silent the entire walk back to the apartment. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Petra accused.

"I'll tell you one of the things I asked about. But first I'm going to make some tea."

"You're such an old lady." She tried not to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was annoying her by waiting patiently.

Levi sat and calmly sipped his tea before beginning. "There's a tournament next week in Sector 10. It comes twice a year."

"What kind of tournament?"

"Poker."

"And you want me to help you cheat," Petra caught said, catching on immediately.

Levi shrugged. "More like even the playing field. I'm pretty good with Poker, but these tournaments always have rats."

"They have a rodent infestation?"

"No, you weirdo." He rolled his eyes. "Some of the players are planted by the...sponsors."

"Ah, I see," Petra nodded. "The aim is to take people's money. So they have fake players and they help them cheat to steal from the other players."

"There are many rounds and the losers get eliminated every round."

"The closer you get to the finals, the more money's at stake and more than a few of the players are moles—or rats. Mole rats!" She shivered. "Those bald things are so creepy! Like fat worms with feet and a bug tooth and—"

"Focus Petra," Levi snapped his fingers in front of her face. He'd heard her go off on tangents before, and usually did not understand what she was babbling about. "I've watched the past few tournaments closely."

"Have you ever participated?"

"Two or three times. I drop out early. The final rounds are too rigged for any real player to win."

"Intermittent reinforcement is what makes gambling so additive," Petra nodded.

"Right," he said uncertainly, his usual response when he had no clue what strange, ghost-knowledge things she was talking about. "Once there are only a few rounds left, they know who the high-risk high-reward players are and let them win to give them false confidence."

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm going to enter the tournament and you're going to help me once I get closer to the final few rounds."

"What if they're pulling cards out of their sleeves and stuff?"

"That won't be a problem. All the players have to keep their sleeves rolled up. And hands must be visible at all times. Someone threw a fit about it a few years ago, claiming that's how a player was cheating. If they don't keep it a little clean, no one's gonna wanna come to such an obviously fixed game."

"So they use sneakier ways to cheat."

"Not as sneaky as using a ghost."

Petra beamed. "Ooh, this is gonna be so much fun," she clapped.

* * *

"Have you ever been in the other sectors before?" Levi asked.

"No—actually i don't really get the sectors thing. This is my first time in the Underground. I've stayed up there for the past century," she waved her hands towards the rocky ceiling.

"It's divided into four parts—north, south, east, and west. Each has six sectors in total. North is the best, west comes after, east is where I live—"

"We," she corrected.

He ignored that. "—and south is the worst."

"If it's six per each, Sector 10 falls in the west? Which means it'll be nicer than this one."

"Yeah, since it's closer to the capital."

"Mitras! It's most beautiful city here!" Petra swooned. "I like Shinganshina too, the scenery is really pretty. But personally Mitras is more fun. The architecture, the fashion, the soap operas!"

"Soap operas?"

"The drama!"

"Is that what you did for fun up there? Listen to gossip?"

"I stalked people too."

"That's not exactly something to be proud of."

"Hey, I'm dead, okay? And my spirit is stuck here for some reason. There's only so much I can do to entertain myself until I can find someone who sees me. And speaking of Mitras, I have a lot of juicy, scandalous stories I can't wait to tell you and—"

"Wait," Levi stopped.

"What's wrong?" Petra looked around. "There's nobody here." It was the only reason he had been talking normally to her.

"I've heard rumors of a gang that lurks around here. They've probably setup an ambush."

"I can go check really quick." Petra jumped to the roof and took off running before he could say anything.

* * *

Levi stood when the redhead landed in front of him. "You were right. There's a gang over there," she pointed. "And they're hiding, ready to jump anyone who comes through."

"Likely the people who're heading to the tournament, carrying money and other such valuables."

"You're small and alone, you scream easy target. No offense."

"I can handle them."

"I have a better idea. I found a way to sneak past them without them noticing."

Levi didn't have to think to decide. "Let's go your way then." No reason to go looking for trouble when it was much simpler to move past it.

Even though they couldn't hear her, Petra felt the urge to speak quietly, directing him to take certain turns. Once she was sure they'd snuck past any thieves, she went back to her chatty self.

"Are we there yet?"

"You asked me that five minutes ago."

"This is a little boring. It'd be so much faster if you could fly."

"Sure, let me just sprout some pigeon wings and off we'll go."

"You're more like a Pidgey, who missed his evolution and couldn't become a Pidgeotto," Petra laughed. "You should have been a Pidgeot by now!"

"Weirdo," Levi shook his head.

* * *

"We're here!" Petra looked around curiously. The buildings weren't quite as rundown and stalls lined the streets, selling jewelry, food, clothes, and tools. "Why don't you live here? This place is much nicer."

Levi stared pointedly ahead and walked purposely.

"Oh, yeah. Sure would be nice if they sold Bluetooth here."

Children by ran, laughing happily, chasing one another. Levi made a face and quickened his pace. They arrived before a large, three-story brick building. "Is that where the tournament is?" Petra asked. He tilted his head slightly in confirmation.

Levi walked past it and towards an inn. He bought a room for three nights and Petra whistled beside him. "This place is cheap. By Mitras' standards at least." It was still a month's rent for him.

"What now?" Petra jumped onto the bed, lying back. "Should I go check the building out?"

"No." Levi put his pack by the table. "Not yet. For now, we wait."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


End file.
